1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequential website moving system using a voice guide message which analyzes the contents of a web page displayed in the web browser of a client terminal and provides information about other related websites in the form of a voice guide message, thereby enabling to move to another website without using a search site.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, most of Internet users use a method of accessing a desired website while checking retrieved results displayed when inputting a specific word to the search window of a portal site which provides various pieces of information or a method of directly accessing a website by inputting the URL of the website to the connection window of a web browser if the URL of the website is known in order to obtain desired information through the Internet.
If an Internet user does not know a website that provides desired information precisely, however, the Internet user accesses a website by using a portal site. If a website clicked on as a retrieved result does not correspond to desired contents, the Internet user had to return to the portal site, check a retrieved result, and access to another website.
Meanwhile, there is a problem in that, although a user wants to access another website including desired contents even after accessing a desired website, the user has to move to a web page displaying retrieved results and then select another website.
Furthermore, while surfing common websites, a user may move to a website while checking advertisements, such as additional banners and floating provided by the website. However, there is a problem in that the advertisements, such as banners and floating, are not related to a website because they are arbitrarily installed by a website operator. Accordingly, the website had to be produced in such a way as to be extremely confused generally because it requires an additional region in order to expose the advertisements.